Love at First Sight
by jhilton0907
Summary: What if Kate fell in love with Humphrey early, and her father allowed her to be with him. One night together, Kate and Humphrey recap the first time they fell in love with each other, and remembering all the fun times they had as pups. This is my first short story, so please, review and tell me what you think. Currently making longer, will update soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Kate's feelings

**This is an idea of Kate falling in love with Humphrey early, and Winston allowing Humphrey to be with her after Alpha School. This is a short story to add to my collection, enjoy!**

Humphrey woke up and found Kate sleeping on top of him, and he was wondering why?

"Why is she lying on top of me, I know we're friends, but, we're not that close… I do like her, but it's against Pack Law for an Alpha to be with an Omega in a dating way," Humphrey said.

He was trying to piece together why she is laying on him.

A few minutes later, Kate woke up and saw Humphrey staring at her.

She was about to break the silence when Humphrey asked, "Why are you laying on me?"

"Oh, that… sorry, I just… thought… you… um… needed warmth… "Kate said nervously, knowing she was just caught by her crush.

"You gave me your warmth, o…k… but that doesn't explain why you're on top of me?" Humphrey said, confused by her attitude.

"I… uh… uh… uh… oh… I don't know why… I… I… oh, I can't hide it anymore!" Kate said, looking frustrated.

"Hiding what?" Humphrey asked, completely confused by what she just said.

"Humphrey, I love you!" Kate said.

Humphrey was shocked to hear Kate say those words. "You… you… li…like me? I… I'm speechless," Humphrey said shocked.

"If you don't want to be friends with me, I'll understand," Kate said, lowering her head.

She was afraid of a response when Humphrey lifted her head and made her stare at him, she thought he had a frown, but it was a smile, "Why would I want to do that, I like you too, Kate, you're very… beautiful… but."

"Is it about the stupid Pack Law?" Kate said.

"Yeah," Humphrey said, about to cry because he knew he could have Kate.

"Humphrey, it's ok, my father approved you, he saw how happy I was with you, and he wanted that happiness to continue. After Alpha School, if you want, would you like to be my Boyfriend?" Kate said, with happiness in her voice.

"Really, but, what about your mother, she's scary as hell," Humphrey said, frightened of Eve.

"She approves you too, she knows how much you care about me, remember when I was hurt, and you made a promise to never leave my side?" Kate said, calming Humphrey down.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that…" Humphrey was interrupted by Winston, letting her know it"s time to go to Alpha School, "Kate, it's time to go!"

"Okay, coming daddy, and I'll see you soon, Humphrey," Kate said as she padded towards her father.

Winston saw me and walked towards me, he looked like he needed to say something. "I know you're Kate's friend, Humphrey, but, by next spring, she will become more than a friend. You must protect Kate with your life," Winston said.

"I will, sir. I will die for Kate, even if it means she's safe.?" Humphrey said.

"That's good, Humphrey. Now, I will be back in spring,so when that time comes, be ready to be pinned by your new girlfriend," Winston said with a grin.

"Alright, please take care of her, sir. I don't know what I'll do without her.," Humphrey said, worried about her safety.

"Don't worry, I will!" Winston said, leaving for Alpha School.

There was one problem, how will he tell Salty, Shakey, and Mooch?

They knew he couldn't get Kate, and he just got her.

He had a lot to do, making a den for him and Kate, and hiding all the stuff that just happened.

He had a plan, he was going to surprise his friends next spring, by bringing Kate to the Moonlight Howl, but he had to make sure they don't find out, or his surprise will be ruined.

**A/N: How was it. Good or Bad? Review this, please. The more you review, the more I write. I won't be able to update as often as I can. But, I will continue my story, The Last Stand as soon as I can. I have quite a few interesting stories coming out, so be prepared for them. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**All right, here's the much anticipated second chapter to Love at First Sight. I'm shooting to end this story at chapters 6 to 7. And for those who read my Love stays strong, there will be a sequel. It will tell of the journey to Idaho. So, here's chapter two. Notice: This is where Kate returns, the time that Humphrey spent without Kate and trying to hide his relationship from his friends will all be revealed after ch. 3. This will be my last update for a while, and I will try to update as fast as I can.**

Chapter Two: Reunited!

_Six Months Later, Humphrey's POV_

This past six months were like hell for me.

All I did was think about my precious Kate.

Her beautiful eyes, and her golden fur shining in the shinelight.

But this time, is different. Today, Kate returns.

My lovely girl returns from Alpha School.

For the past five months, I've been working on me and Kate's den, making it perfect for my beautiful mate.

My friends were very suspicious on my bahavior these past months.

I was afraid they find out that I had Kate the whole time, but they never found out.

But, tonight, they will, because tonight is the Moonlight Howl, and me and Kate get to howl together for the first time as mates.

It wasn't the first time I howled with Kate, a lot of times when we were pups, she asked me if she can have a howl with me.

I kept thinking about our past, of our first time meeting each other.

Others said, that the first time Kate laid her eyes on me, she fell in love with me.

I don't know if it's true, because I never believed in stuff like Love at first sight.

As I was stuck in thought, I didn't realize an object tackling me.

I came to my senses and saw the eyes of my beautiful girl staring at me.

"Hi, my handsome Omega," Kate said, kissing me.

"Hello, my sexy Alpha," I said grinning.

I hugged her tightly, inhaling her scent, which I loved doing.

Kate remained on me as we hugged each other fiercely, letting each other know how much we missed each other.

I was very lucky to have Eve and Lilly with me during those five months.

Eve kept me informed on Kate's progress in Alpha School, and Lilly became my best friend.

She recently met and fell in love with a nice Alpha named Garth.

He was an Eastern Alpha, and son of Tony, the pack leader.

I thought he was at Alpha School, but I then realized, that the West and Eastern pack go to Alpha School at different times.

The Eastern Pack went to Alpha School during the Summer, while the Western pack went there during Winter.

Kate nudged me out of my thoughts, and I stared deeply into her eyes.

Her eyes were the world's shiniest diamonds, and they almays made me smile.

I kissed her softly, feeling her soft fur, as she pulled me closer to her.

We were Inseparable.

For the past few hours, we were just kissing and holding each other.

_Kate's POV_

I was so excited to see my beloved Humphrey again.

Being with him was one of my biggest dreams, and it's coming true.

Words can't describe how happy I am right now.

After a few hours of us holding and kissing each other.

I decided to break the silence.

"Humphrey, will you go to the Moonlight Howl with me," I asked him, but I know he's going to say yes.

"Of couse I will, darling. I love to go with you to the Moonlight Howl," Humphrey said, grinning.

I miled at his response, and hugged him ever tighter.

"I love you, Humphrey," I said, cuddling with him.

"I love you, too, Kate, my precious Kate," Humphrey said, as he stroked my back.

**A/N: How was it, good, bad, put it in a review. The Next Chapter will be the Moonlight Howl and will have some Lilly and Garth action as well. I will also reveal Humphrey's past on this story, so review and tell me what you more you review, the better I get. If you need to reach me, email me, my address is on my profile, and if you have Mocospace, find me, jhilton0907. If you don't have one, you can sign up for free. Have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Author's Note**

**Ok everyone that is reading this story. I have a few questions I would like you all to answer before I release the third chapter. You all can vote for what the future chapters could be about. If any of you would like one of your favorites songs used for the moonlight howl section of chapter 3, send your request to my email and when I begin writing the moonlight howl section, I will use any request I get. There will be other chapters that there is a moonlight howl, so don't worry, if your song isn't used for chapter 3, then it will be used for a later chapter. Now here is where you all vote:**

**For Chapter 4: Would you like to know what happened during the time that Kate spent away from Humphrey at Alpha School or just Humphrey's time making his and Kate's den and spending some time with Lilly, Eve, and Garth. For Chapter 5: Would you to know how Humphrey lost his parents or Kate first met Humphrey as pups. For Chapter 6: Since Humphrey and Kate were relocated to Idaho (just like in the movie), Should Kate and Humphrey return home or should they stay. The results for Chapter 6 will decided what chapter 7 will be about. **

**Just to let everyone know, here is my character pairing, and this is all I will do in all of my stories. Just because my stories have different characters like my story, Humphrey disappears. All my stories will be Kate/Humphrey and Lilly/Garth stories. Here are my character pairings:**

**Alpha and Omega:**

**Humphrey and Kate**

**Lilly and Garth**

**Winston and Eve**

**The Lion King:**

**Simba and Nala**

**Kiara and Kovu**

**Star Fox:**

**Fox and Krystal**

**Falco and Katt**

**Slippy and Amanda**

**On all my stories, I will only put the characters that are going to be in most of the story. I will begin doing stories for those three sections, Star Fox, Alpha and Omega, and Lion King. If there is a story you would like me to check out, request it in my email, it's the best way to reach me, and I will be busy since my Birthday is Friday. Hope you all have a good day and this story will be finished soon. And I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me and I hope that will continue with my other stories. So if you haven't already, please read my sneak to Humphrey Disappears. And if you want that story to begin soon, just ask me and I'll see if I can release the first chapter soon. Have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Surprising Buddies

**Well, everyone, I want to thank you all for voting and submitting some songs for the Moonlight Howl section. I will always ask for my fellow readers' opinions and if their ideas are excellent, then they will be part of my stories. Here is the third chapter for Love at First Sight. The first part is a suggestion from RhettMaster29471. His idea for the last chapter inspired me to place it in this chapter, so here is the longest chapter of Love at First Sight.**

Kate's POV

We sat there hugging each other and inhaling each other's scent. I decided to break the silence, "Hey Humphrey."

"Yes, my sexy Alpha," Humphrey said, breaking the embrace and staring into my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile every time I see him stare at my eyes.

"What did you do while I was away, does your friends know anything about… you know… us being together," I asked, curious about what he did on our time away from each other.

"Oh, nothing much, just working on our den so that way we can live together, and spending some time with your sister and your mother, and no, my friends doesn't know anything about us, I wanted to surprise them, and get back at them," Humphrey said, smiling.

"For what?" I asked, grinning at my handsome mate, knowing he was going to surprise his friends.

"For all the times they kept saying …'Give up Humphrey, you'll never get a wolf like Kate, she'll never love you, she's an Alpha and you're an Omega,' that's why I wanted to surprise them and get them back for saying that," Humphrey said, kissing my cheek.

I laughed at when he imitated Salty's voice, it made him funnier, and I couldn't help but think I am the luckiest Alpha in the world.

"We'll get the good, I know it, so what do you want to do, my Handsome Omega," I asked Humphrey.

"Don't you have your first hunt, today," Humphrey asked, smiling at the thought of spending more time with me.

"Yeah, but my dad did say that I don't have to do my hunt today, so I decided that you are more important than my hunt, so I don't have to go on my first hunt," I said, smiling at my mate.

"Oh cool, I feel so special right now," Humphrey said, blushing madly, knowing that I picked him over hunting.

"You should, you are a very special Omega, and I love you so much, Humphrey," I said, rubbing him passionate, and staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too Kate, I will love you to the very end of time and even then, I will still love you," Humphrey said, saying the most romantic thing that was ever said to me.

I cried tears of joy, and embraced him even harder, not wanting to let him go.

For the day, we just sat there, hugging, kissing, and cuddling with each other.

Lilly's POV

**This next part is for Lilly and Garth, enjoy**

These past few days had been wonders for me, Garth just asked me to the Moonlight Howl, and I said yes.

I was walking around my home and saw Kate's reunion with her beloved Humphrey.

I knew the moment I saw them together, that they belong together from the start.

Kate even fell in love with Humphrey, the first time she seen him.

They both have something that no one has ever found before.

It was love at first sight, which never happens.

I smiled at the sight of the two lovers, I decided to walk back home, where my parents were talking.

All I could think of was Garth.

I thought of how his green eyes lit up at night, how he cared about me so much, that even if he's hurt, he will still be there for me.

Garth was my mate for life, and I love everything about him.

He was perfect, perfect to the touch.

Suddenly, a howl broke me out of my thoughts, signaling a successful hunt.

These past few weeks, our hunts had been going fine, since we're getting protection from the Eastern Pack.

I saw that it was time to eat; I and my family ate separately from the pack.

I saw that Kate and Humphrey were at the den, waiting for me so we can all eat.

After a few moments, our caribou was all eaten, and the sun was already setting.

Kate looked like she was about to fall asleep in Humphrey's embrace, but they knew they have to get ready for the Moonlight Howl.

Humphrey got up and decided to get ready, while me and Kate was getting all prettied up by our parents.

Humphrey's POV

I was walking over to the river we Omegas used to get ready for the Moonlight Howl and saw my three buddies there.

"Wow, look who decided to show up today," Salty said, smiling to see me here.

"Yeah, I'm here, and sorry I wasn't with you guys, today. I was talking to a very beautiful wolf," I said, grinning.

"Oh really, so do you have a date, yet, Humphrey," Shakey asked, smiling.

"Yes I do, and I'll introduce you to her tonight, and I want to say this, that you three will be breathless at the sight of her," I lied.

I always knew their reaction to my Kate, they always blush when she talks to them, and always competed with each other on who she talks to first, which gets annoying after a while.

My only guess is that they liked her, too. But, she's mine, and I'll cherish her forever.

"Can you describe your date for us," Salty asked, annoying me with these obnoxious questions.

Salty was like a brother to me, we knew each other since we were pups, and we both experienced a disaster that no wolf should ever witness.

**Not giving any details, but this is a hint to my future story which I will write soon. Guess what it is, it's in my future stories.**

"Well, she has the shiniest fur that I ever seen, and her eyes… oh man, they're so beautiful, they look like gold to me," I said, giving a hint to my date, hoping for them to catch on.

"Wow, looks like you have yourself one hot date, I can't wait to see her," Salty said, patting me on the back.

Normal POV

Out of nowhere, a red blur tackled Shakey to the ground, "What are you doing on my turf, Omega."

Shakey pretended to be scared, because he knew who the wolf was, "Ok, don't kill me, please, I promise I won't be a bad Omega."

"Ok Shakey, I know when you're pretending to be scared… so stop it now, or I will kill you for real," The wolf said, smirking.

Humphrey recognized him as his best friend, Garth, who helped out with his den during his time away from Kate.

Garth felt sorry for Humphrey that he lost everything before coming here.

Humphrey lost his parents before he came to Jasper.

He didn't want to talk about it, which confuses Kate. He had other friends, who were also killed, but they were killed on their way to Jasper Park.

Humphrey and his friends caught a train heading to Jasper Park, but this wasn't an ordinary train, it was a train built for wolves, and something you'll never seen before.

It was a train called Titanic, or the 'Unbreakable' Titanic.

**There is one of the hints to one of my upcoming stories. That will be a standalone story to this, so there will be no ties with this one at all.**

Titanic derailed into one of the lakes near Jasper, and it killed over 1000 wolves.

75% of the wolves were Omegas, 25% were Alphas.

Alpha locked the Omegas in the train, making them die with Titanic. This was one incident that shows what most Omegas are witnessing around the world.

Humphrey came from a pack that was attacked by group of Omega hating wolves that called themselves the R.E.B.E.L. Pack. Their leader, Sean, was known to be the wolf version of the most evil man in history, Adolf Hitler.

Humphrey barely escaped the bloodshed that destroyed his pack, but that didn't kill his parents.

Ever since Humphrey came to Jasper, Kate kept bugging him about his past, Humphrey was everything to Kate. All Kate kept thinking was Humphrey; she loved him so much, and would do anything to be with him.

_Kate's POV_

A couple of hours passed and I found myself pressed against the fur of my Humphrey.

Garth was still here, and he seems like a very sweet Alpha.

No wonder why Humphrey became friends with him, and no wonder why Lilly fell in love with him.

He was perfect for her, and she was perfect for him.

I knew I have to find out more about my Humphrey's past, but it going to be hard for him to tell me.

I had a plan, I will ask him tonight when we're alone, I want to know more about his pack, his parents, and what happed on Titanic.

What I didn't know was that the our pack had finally had a successful hunt, the best we had in a long time.

The sun was setting, and it was time for me to get ready for the moonlight howl.

I could tell Humphrey was excited, because tonight he was going to surprise his buddies.

"See you tonight, Humphrey," I said, nuzzling him.

"See you, tonight, my darling. I love you," Humphrey said.

"I love you, too," I said kissing him.

I ran back home and tried to look more beautiful for him.

_Garth's POV_

I and Humphrey quickly said our goodbyes to Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

We both ran to the river and got ready for our dates tonight.

I couldn't wait to see Lilly again, her white shining fur, her sparkling violet eyes, and that beautiful smile she had.

After we both washed and combed our fur, we both ran to the Moonlight Howl peak and waited for our dates.

Three minutes later, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch pounced on us.

Everyone laughed and I gave Shakey a small punch on the shoulder.

"So, where are your dates, Guys?" Humphrey asked, smiling.

"Oh, I don't have one yet, but Salty and Shakey do," Mooch said.

"Really, who?" I asked.

"I'm with Sweets," Salty said, "And Shakey over here has Janice."

"Well, congrats," I said, smiling, but I smiled even more when I saw Kate and Lilly walking over to us.

_Humphrey's POV_

I saw Garth smiling and saw the most beautiful girl in the world walking towards me.

Kate looked so beautiful, so hot, and her eyes sparkled as she came closer.

"There's my girl," I said, causing everyone's mouth to drop.

Salty and Shakey smiled and patted me on the back, but Mooch fainted.

"You sly dog, is that why you were so confusing these past few months," Shakey asked.

"Yes, I've been Kate's boyfriend for a long time, and now, you guys know," I said, smiling, knowing I caught them by surprise.

"What should we do about him," Salty asked, confused about Mooch's reaction.

"Leave him, he's safer there than anywhere else," Shakey said.

I quickly rolled my eyes and walked off with Kate. Happy to be with her, and I would make a vow to protect her.

**A/N: I decided to put a solid chapter for the Moonlight Howl, and it will be a long one. I am very proud of the reviews I got. Thank you all, and I will begin working on the next chapter as soon as I can. You can even write the next chapter and submit it. If your chapter is good, then I'll put it in as the next chapter.**


End file.
